Team OMEN
by Orpheus Michael Kidwell
Summary: Onyx Argotera, half-Faunus, hook blade wielding Shadow Traveler with a dark past, hunted by the White Fang and humans alike. Mercury Black, strategic thinker and close-up fighter. Emerald Sustrai, thief and former street-rat with dreams of helping those like her. Neo Politana, mute with MPD hiding a dark side. Together, they form Team OMEN. What does their future at Beacon hold?


**Team OMEN**

**Heya! Orph here!**

**I got a new story for you guys. One without Naruto for once.**

**After much begging from Sleep Arypsure, I decided to finally do this. Though another important event did cause me to do this.**

**The wise and wonderful Monty Oum has unfortunately passed away. It was a blow to many, including myself and Sleep, as he was indirectly responsible for introducing us since Sleep only joined fanfiction because of RWBY.**

**This entire fic is dedicated to you Monty. I know I can't possible come close to your genius, but I'd like to give it my best shot.**

**And here it is, Team OMEN. Warning, it is AU as Mercury, Emerald and Neo are never found or employed by Cinder and Roman and one of the OCs I created for RWBY is not only present but the protaganist of this story. Worry not, I shall not make him a Mary Sue.**

**Now, here it is. Team OMEN.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter I: The Shining Beacon**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. RIP Monty. May your next life be full of greatness just as this one was.**

Somewhere in Remnant, on a road made completely of dirt steps nearly silent as darkness were the only movement. Those steps were made by a pair of black sandals revealing lightly tanned but clean feet. If one were to look up a little more they would see the legs attached to those feet were covered by black hakama pants with a single white strip down each leg from waist to ankle. Even higher revealed an upper body with lean muscles adorned in a black shirt with an almost open grey haori tied loosely at the waist with a black sash which two hookblades were tucked into. Just a little higher would reveal a lightly tanned face holding steel grey eyes, a black pineapple ponytail and two wolf ears poking up from his thick hair with white tips and black fur.

Each step this wolfish Fauna took made little noise and rose almost no dust up behind him. He had no wish to attract anyone at this point be they human, Faunus or Grimm. It was said once though by a very smart man that "You can't have everything you want."

So, it seems that the teenage boy was very doomed to have an exciting day. His ear twitched as a noise told him there was someone coming. By the scent, they weren't alone, they weren't Grimm and they definitely were not human. With a depressed sigh, he realized it was the White Fang… again.

He had already resigned himself for a fight with the anarchist group even before he took two more steps, pulling his hook blades from the sash that acted as a belt around his waist. When he pulled them off they were merely a hilt, six inches of blade before a hook in the metal. As soon as they were gripped in hand though, they extended to five feet worth of blade.

Not even a moment later, masked figures with different animalistic features had surrounded him on all sides. His eyes glanced around without moving his head. By sight and by scent he counted fifteen. "Onyx Argotera, will you come quietly this time?" One, likely the leader, asked. The speaker wore a mask that left everything below his nose clear and visible and had two antelope horns rising up and back on his forehead.

The now-named Onyx smirked and spun his right hook blade in hand. "You know I won't. Each time you terrorists send a squad I don't. Maybe it's just the human in me that keeps me fighting." Several of the Faunus scowled at that little revelation.

"You're lucky our leader finds such potential in you to overlook your disgusting parentage, mutt." One with mandible on either side of his mouth remarked. "A half-caste like you, you don't deserve to live any more than those worthless humans." Onyx couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Obviously I don't deserve existence. I suppose I'll just have to continue stealing time and cheating death." Onyx suddenly disappeared and reappeared just in front of the one who called him a half-caste, kneeing him in the gut before hitting him in the head with the hilt of his blade hard enough to knock him out cold.

That was the trigger for the rest, causing a stampede. One with a Siberian tiger's tail was first and tried to slash at him with rather dangerous claws. Onyx held up the left blade he held, smiling to him. "Bad kitty. No scratching." He disappeared once more, causing the tiger Fauna to fall to the floor.

The White Fang members looked around for him. "What did the boss say his Semblance was, Serafine?" The antelope Faunus asked a red-haired woman with a full face mask and two antennae on her head.

"Shadow Travel…" She mumbled, cursing. "Watch your shadows, you imbeciles! He can move through them!" The White Fang members showed that they heard though were a bit slow to react. Two who were just a little two close and had their shadows converged on each other suddenly fell to the floor in crumpled heaps as Onyx jumped up and slammed his blades into their skulls. Not cuts were present though bruises and swelling would likely come soon.

"So you guys figured out my Semblance in one of the last fights? Well, that's too bad." The woman, Serafine glared at him.

"Well, you never kill us, it's kind of hard not to figure out." She replied with some heat. Onyx pondered on whether she was present in one of those earlier fights as he answered.

"I don't kill. I will fight and protect, but these blades are not meant to kill." Onyx stated before disappearing once more and reappearing in the shadow of another Faunus, one with six arms, and hooking his blade around his ankle before throwing him right at Serafine before she could react.

As the two became a tangled mess, Onyx chuckled before suddenly ducking under a large cudgel that formed a large crater in the ground from a burly man with a single ox horn on the right side of his head and a mask that covered his face only around his eyes. Jumping back, he aimed his blade at the ox Faunus and a black ball shot from a small hole on the tip of his blade just before it curved.

As it hit the man in his chest, it exploded into a cloud of smoke that almost looked like darkness given a vapor form . When it rose up to his face, the man inhaled it and began coughing violently with tears welling in his eyes before suddenly falling to the floor, holding his face in pure agony. "Sorry about that, pal." Onyx apologized. "My pellets are filled with a special poison-based Dust that is lethal to Grimm and acts like pepper gas to humans and Faunus."

The ox made no reply, so Onyx disappeared once more just in time to dodge a miniature rocket from hitting him, instead forming a crater. He reappeared next to the ox, from his shadow, and spun his right hook blade before aiming it at the rocket-shooter. He had some sort of staff and looked to be some sort of Fish Faunus by the gills on his neck. Without reservation, Onyx shot several pellets of his gas right at the man, succeeding in making him useless in battle.

Onyx looked at the eight remaining White Fang members and suddenly disappeared again. He reappeared between a group of three and grabbed their necks with his hooks before tossing one into the third member of the small party and slamming the one caught in his other sword at the ground.

Remaining in his position, he allowed the last five to surround him, smirking. "If you all come at me at once, you have a better chance." Mischief glinted in his steely eyes as he taunted them. Glares on five sides named him successful in his efforts and they all dashed at him.

Jumping up just before they converged, Onyx saw two hit each other and fired a direct hit of his pellet at a third one's face before landing just behind a fourth and slamming his hilt into the man's head.

Only one was left and he looked visibly shaken as he realized he was alone against the boy who took out his whole squad. "You, you're the last so I'll give you a message." Onyx told the tiger Faunus he had made fall earlier. "Tell your boss that I don't want to join him. I've been accepted into Beacon and I'm going to attend. Got it?" The tiger nodded.

Onyx nodded to himself and suddenly disappeared into the shadows…

* * *

The airship suddenly rocked in a bit of air turbulence and Onyx blinked his silver-grey eyes, coming out of his memory from only a few days ago. He smirked at the memory of taking those White Fang guys yet again. They'll never learn. But it is fun getting some practice in against multiple opponents.

Shaking his head, Onyx left that behind in favor of looking at the ground through the window. They still weren't quite to Beacon yet, so it was interesting to see the countryside that was just outside Vale. Rural land and farms reminded him of home.

He frowned at that thought. It had been so long since he thought of home… Memories like that were best left in the past.

"What's this? We got one of you freaks here at Beacon?" Onyx heard a voice just behind him. There was no way that wasn't aimed right at him. He knew that word well… freak. Turning his head ever so slightly, he saw a cocky boy his age with a mace on his belt and in a breastplate.

Funnily enough, a news broadcaster happened to be talking about a Faunus rally as this… person was undoubtedly about to give Onyx the usual spiel about how Faunus were scum and trash. He had heard it enough times that it all sounded the same.

"I suppose you're talking to me?" Onyx wondered as the boy walked over with exaggerated swagger and arrogance.

"No one else here is a Faunus freak, are they? So obviously I mean you. I mean, come on, you're probably a spy for the White Fang, right? Here to get Hunter training and then use it against us." The way the boy said us made Onyx think of the same way the White Fang used the word when talking about how superior Faunus were to humans.

"And just who are you to deduce that?" Onyx idly wondered, causing the boy to smirk.

"Cardin Winchester, the guy that's gonna kick your ass." Cardin announced before suddenly rushing forward with a fist cocked back and trying to sucker punch Onyx. Wolf ears twitched before he sidestepped the would-be assaulter and watched him with some humor.

"Well, Cardin, your form is a bit sloppy. I think you should try training your agility a bit, maybe take off that armor to make you lighter. With some extra speed, you can hit dodging targets easier." Onyx explained to him. "If that doesn't work, maybe using your weapon to give longer reach may increase the chances even further."

Cardin turned and glared at the wolf-boy. "You think you're better than me?" He demanded before running at him again. Onyx waited until the last moment before traveling to a shadow by the window again. By coincidence, another wave of turbulence hit just then and sent Cardin flying through the airship and faceplanting as he landed.

Onyx chuckled lightly. "Don't bullies ever learn? If you pick on someone, make sure they're weaker than you." Glancing out the window, he could tell they were descending and smiled. Finally he was here… finally he could make his parents proud by continuing their legacy.

* * *

As the airship docked and it's door opened for the incoming freshman, a large group began making their way out. Onyx had a bag over his shoulder filled with his belongings as he walked near the middle. His sensitive ears caught some strange conversations, though the comment that took the cake was the sisters, one who seemed a bit too obsessed with her scythe.

Shaking his head with a smile, the Faunus continued walking and trying not to eavesdrop too much. His hearing made it a bit difficult, but he could filter mostly everything out if he tried really hard.

He already knew his destination, so there was no rush at all in his steps, still silent as the darkness he could travel through. His attention suddenly shifted to an area just in front of him after a few minutes when he heard an explosion.

Rushing forward, he saw it was that scythe girl and some arrogant looking girl with white hair in a white dress and heels and wearing a sabre on her hip. The younger girl was on the floor and it looked like she was the one who had caused an explosion. A dust explosion if he was right.

Even though his gut told him to leave well enough alone, Onyx decided to approach the conflict. The white-haired girl seemed to immediately take note of his presence and widened her eyes, stiffening her body and grasping her sabre in one hand without unsheathing it. Yep… standard reaction.

"Are you two alright? I heard an explosion or something." Onyx asked them, feigning ignorance of the situation. The scythe-obsessed one got up and smiled to the Faunus while the sabre-wielder scowled.

"Yea-"

"It's none of your concern, boy." The older one stated rather callously as she interrupted the younger girl. You could freeze fire with her tone. Onyx simply wore a light smile, taking amusement in the girl's aggravation.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you two were okay. We might end up on the same team is all. I'm Onyx Argotera, by the way." The hooded girl smiled and grasped Onyx's outstretched hand, shaking it.

"I'm Ruby. Ruby Rose." She introduced herself. "I was the one that… well… I exploded." She chuckled rather awkwardly at her statement, obviously embarrassed.

"And what about you?" Onyx asked.

"Weiss Schnee." She replied, putting emphasis on her surname. Her reactions made more sense to Onyx now. She was an heiress to the Schnee Dust Company… enemies of the White Fang. She probably thought he was a member just because he was a Faunus.

"Nice to meet you two. I do hope we can become friends." Onyx said with that same smile in place. "Well, I'm off to the big announcement." He told them, walking off.

* * *

Onyx saw the destination he sought, the large building where Professor Ozpin would welcome all the incoming would-be Hunters and Huntresses. He was looking forward to seeing just what that man would say. He was the one who gave him a chance… the only one who ever had.

He smiled to himself and shook those thoughts away. This would be a new opportunity, to take on the Grimm and protect the world from the shadows. It was the chance to become great just like his parents were. He would make his entire family proud of him, no matter what.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted as someone ran into him, causing both of them to fall to the floor. Onyx was on bottom and as his vision focused he saw the other one was a girl his age with caramel skin wearing an outfit that screamed sex appeal. She had a bob of milky green hair and shining red eyes.

The girl seemed to realize what was going on and that she was, in fact, straddling a complete stranger before quickly standing. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized, holding her hand out for him. Onyx chuckled and took her hand, rising to his own feet.

"It's quite alright, I'm sure you were just in a rush to Professor Ozpin's welcoming address, right?" She nodded. "Well, I'm Onyx Argotera." He introduced himself to her.

"Oh, Emerald Sustrai." She replied and held out her hand for him to shake, but was surprised when he instead shook her other other hand. She was completely speechless as he pulled his wallet from her hand and smirked.

"You're good, I'll give you that. Anyone else would have never noticed, but I grew up on the streets after my whole family was killed by Grimm with mediocre training. I had to steal for years to survive, so I know how to keep my things away from those like me. You're welcome to try again though." That smile never left Onyx's face as he looked at her, causing Emerald to chuckle.

"You're strange, Onyx Argotera." His wolfish ears twitched a bit and he tilted his head in confusion.

"I don't think so. See you around, Emerald." He began walking off before suddenly stopping as he was only maybe half a meter from where Emerald still stood and tossed something behind him which she caught. "And I do believe that is yours." She widened her eyes at seeing it was one of her sickles… looking back up, Onyx was already gone from sight.

"What a strange boy…" She gripped the weapon in her hand before sheathing it once more on the holster on her waist. "Why do I feel like this won't be the last I see of him?" With that thought, she began walking down the road to the building she knew she would need to be at.

* * *

Onyx grinned as he finally found the auditorium crowded with all the students coming to Beacon. He saw Ruby, Weiss and Ruby's sister all in one place and decided to head in a different direction. That Weiss… well, he didn't like the Schnee cronies any more than the White Fang. They always though he worked for the anarchists and it was, honestly, quite aggravating that they didn't believe him just because he was a Faunus.

Chuckling to himself, he stopped a few meters away from Ruby's group where only one other person was. She had an umbrella, two white eyes, pale skin and hair that was half-white and half-black. Onyx decided to be friendly to the somewhat scared-looking girl. "Hello there." The pale girl jumped in surprise and looked at him with wide eyes. They flickered up to his ears and back down to his smiling face. For some odd reason, fear registered there.

The girl rose a hand halfway up, shyly waving. For the fourth time that day, Onyx introduced himself to someone. The more people he met, the better chance at least one of them could become a friend. "I'm Onyx Argotera, what's your name?"

The girl looked at him as if he had asked her to murder someone and looked at the ground. It was strange to say the least, but so was he. "Are you alright?" He asked kindly, causing her to look up at him. She bit her lip and suddenly words appeared in front of her out of what appeared to be some sort of energy. He read them quickly.

"My name is Neo Politana." It said.

"Neo?" She nodded. "Can't you talk?" She shook her head. "How are you doing that?"

"My Semblance is Illusions. Only you can see the words, Onyx." The wolfish boy smiled at that.

"Well, I hope we can be friends, Neo." Neo looked at him oddly, as if he spoke another language.

"Friends?" Onyx grinned and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Yeah, but I think Professor Ozpin is about to speak." He told her as the strange headmaster got up to the mic.

"I'll… keep this brief." He spoke as Glynda stood next to him. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills - and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

Onyx heard those words and smiled to himself. They were so very true. Protection…

"But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose - direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

The second part of Ozpin's speech confused Onyx a bit but he did see the Professor's point. Knowledge might show how to do something, but without proper guidance and experience he couldn't actually do anything. He felt a book in his haori momentarily touch his body as he slightly moved and grinned. He knew that fact firsthand.

* * *

"Hello there~!" Onyx looked up from his spot to see Ruby and her blonde sister. He was sitting on a black sleeping bag in a black T-shirt and shorts, hook blades collapsed and in his lap as he read a book. "I think you know my sister, Ruby?"

Onyx smiled. "I do recall her. You're the girl who exploded, right?" Ruby groaned.

"That's what you remember me for?" Onyx chuckled and closed his book, placing it beside him.

"Yes, but don't let it bother you. It just means I'll never forget you." That seemed to cheer up Ruby a little bit, making Yang grin wide. "What happened with that Schnee heiress who was yelling at you?"

"The one from that goofy headmaster's speech?" Yang wondered aloud. "She was a strange one."

"Yeah, well the Schnee line is strange." Onyx commented with a far-off gaze before shaking his head. "I'm sure she'll warm up though."

"What makes you say that?" Another voice spoke up from behind them, cold and nearly emotionless. The trio turned to see a black haired girl holding a book in her hand. She wore a bow atop her head. As soon as he saw her, Onyx caught a whiff of her scent and immediately knew why she spoke up.

"Well, she probably only hates people like my mother, Faunus. So humans like you girls should be fine." The whole time, that smile never left Onyx's lips and, in all honesty, they couldn't quite comprehend how he could speak so lightly of someone hating his existence.

"Wait… just your mother?" Someone from beside him asked. The boy had greyish hair with bangs in front of his face and wore a black shirt and black pants with a grey stripe down them, boots next to his sleeping bag. Onyx chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm only half-Faunus. My ears throw people off, but technically I'm human too, because of my dad. My older brother and one of younger, twin sisters were human and I had another sister who was Faunus."

It was that statement that had Ruby thinking. "Was?" That smile never left Onyx's face.

"Yeah, when I was twelve, my whole family was slaughtered by Grimm and I only got away because of my hook blades and Semblance." Complete silence.

**The opening guitar riff starts.**

The opening first shows Onyx Argotera staring into a burning field of crops, flames crawling towards him, as he is visibly shaking. It is him as a child. He seems incredibly scared.

**"They see you as small and helpless, they see you as just a child"**

Onyx turns to run only to see the flames behind him as well. Tears are now in his eyes as he shakes.

**"Surprised when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild."**

Onyx suddenly ages to seventeen, much calmer and more calculated. He turns yet again towards the initial flames, and transports into the shadows behind the flames.

**"Prepare for your greatest moment."**

As he teleports into the shadows, the screen explodes into white text on a black background, which read "OMEN".

**"Prepare for your finest hour."**

The black accumulates into a dark arena, with a single gray light, coming from the moon. Mercury is standing in the middle, arms crossed, staring up at the sky as the camera moves to the left, peeking through two holes in the wall, camera shifting on the first to Mercury's face, who closes his eyes, and shifting to a different location altogether on the latter.

**"The dream that you've always dreamed,"**

The camera shifts to a grimy looking area, obviously in a seedy part of a city. Emerald is leaning against a wall, looking down. The camera zooms out from her, and trash is thrown about from a car that passed by on the road. On the second piece of trash, she disappears entirely from view, an emerald seemingly spray painted where she leaning.

**"Is suddenly about to flower."**

The trash leaves the foreground, showing Neo, sitting in a seat in a school setting, dark and all alone. She stares at the ground, seemingly dejected, as the camera zooms it. As it does so, she looks up, and grins manically, her eyes changing from both white to one white, one brown, and as the camera reaches her, she shatters into pieces, which strike the camera, leaving it white.

"We are,"

As in the canon opening, a nevermore flies from the shards, into the screen, various other Grimm trailing behind.

**"Lightning."**

Roman, of course, is in the center stage, with various men in black suits and fedoras behind him. However, unlike in canon, there are two individuals beside him, a red haired girl with a pair of antenna to his left, smirking in a manor similar to Roman, and a blue haired girl with dark skin and a cloak to his right, facially emotionless. The camera backs out, only for flames to burst up.

**"Straying from the thunder!"**

The camera zooms out to show three individuals, all vector like, on a background set ablaze. The middle has a girl with glowing orange eyes, and golden designs around her torso, suggesting a dress. To her left is what appears to be a small girl with a massive cross and some sort of wings. To her right, a large man with a sword that seems to have two handles sticking from it. The camera zooms into her eyes for the next shot,

**"Miracles of ancient wonder!"**

The view is now Onyx, with his hookblades, Mercury, in a combative pose, Emerald, with her sickles, and Neo, with her sword, all surrounded by Grimm, in a circle, ready to fight. An odd red orb lies in the middle.

**"This Will Be The Day we waited for!"**

An odd object slams into the middle of the circle, blowing them all into one direction. They all, in a rather synchronized manor, jump up to go dash at the orb, ready to strike. The view zooms into the orb

**"This will be the day we open up the doors."**

The camera zooms out, from Ruby's pupil to show team RWBY, all standing together. Ruby is grinning, arm around a disgruntled Weiss. Blake is reading book, as typical of her, and Yang crosses her arms, grinning happily, almost wildly.

**"I don't wanna hear your absolution."**

The camera moves 120 degrees to the counterclockwise, to show JNPR. Jaune is shaking, with Pyrrha's hand on his shoulder. Nora is in a crazy pose, smiling ear to ear, and Ren is calmly standing, as always, little expression.

**"Hope you're ready for a revolution."**

The camera, briefly, shifts another 120 degrees counterclockwise, this time showing, from left to right, Sun, smirking and arms crossed, Penny, awkwardly smiling, slightly uncannily, Velvet, shrinking in her school uniform, and Cardin, sneering at the camera, keeping mace on the shoulder. This lasts very shortly, before the camera moves up, the twelve teens looking up as it moves, toward an airship, closing in on a gear.

**And that's it!**

**Credit for story idea, OC's, beta work and the OP go to SleepArypsure.**

**I really hope that this story does well, so tell me what you guys think. I want your opinion whether good or bad and any suggestions.**

**Orpheus out! Ja ne!**


End file.
